


not then, but now

by caesar



Series: call me friend, but keep me closer [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erehisu, F/M, Feels, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Much like before, her touch makes him remember. She finds him at the shore to see where they stand after he rediscovers his past, and he wonders where to go from here.





	not then, but now

Historia can always find him at the beach.

 

The day that Eren remembered who he used to be was a painful one. She had avoided touching him for a few weeks after they met, always careful to be aware of his proximity and where she was in relation to him. Eren is such a touchy-feely person, so dodging his absent-minded touches were difficult. It wasn’t hard to see that he was instantly attracted to her, drawn to her without realizing the real reason why.

 

Their hands touched for the briefest of seconds, and what should be nonchalant felt like getting struck by lightning. He doubled over in pain, a lifetime of memories raining down on him all in one moment. The shock rocked her to her core, throwing them both for a loop. He looked up at her with a new clarity and with lifetimes of memories that shouldn’t belong to him.

 

Her heart aches for him.

 

The sun is setting, and the evening is warm. Her sundress whips her legs when a breeze builds, and her feet sink a little in the sand with each step. Eren is sitting on the shore, his messy hair tied back in a bun. His expression is hard, clearly lost in thought—or maybe in his memories, trying to make sense of everything.

 

She feels guilty; her touches have never brought him anything but pain, in both their last life and in this one.

 

“How did you know where I would be?” he asks her when she approaches without looking at her. The water crashes on the shore, not quite reaching them.

 

Historia sits without an invitation, sorting through her thoughts before she answers. Her knee brushes his while she folds her legs, but she only feels the warmth of his skin lingering afterward. His face doesn’t change, but she knows he still feels that pull. “You love the beach. You do your best thinking out here.”

 

This gets Eren to chuckle weakly, but the corners of his lips turn up a little, betraying him. “You remembered that, Historia?”

 

She can’t help the small smile that grows as he finally looks at her. “Of course.” Exhaustion is written all over him, but his grin begins to reach his eyes. He reaches out to hold her hand, and she lets him. His tanned skin contrasts starkly against her fair complexion, but it doesn’t surprise her; he’s practically grown up on this beach. His eyes are on their hands as he runs his thumb across her knuckles.

 

“You know,” he says softly, “before all of this, I was trying to work up to asking you out.”

 

Historia tries to hide how her breath hitches at his words. He notices anyway. “And now?”

 

His emerald eyes meet hers, a sea of emotions reflecting back at her. “Everything is supposed to be different, isn’t it?”

 

She blinks, unsure of what to say. “I don’t follow.”

 

“Well...” Eren adjusts their hands so their palms are flat against each other, and he’s amused at how much smaller she is compared to him. “At first, I was overwhelmed at what I remembered. Like, that can’t all be _real_ , but then how would that explain you being here with me, remembering all of that, too?” He slips his fingers in the spaces between hers and raises his gaze back to hers. The freckles on her nose and cheeks remind him of stars. “But as much as it all hurts, why do I still feel comfortable around you now? My feelings never went anywhere. Sure, there’s a lot more shit to work through, but the Historia I think of when I think of you is this one.” His features soften affectionately, and he looks back out at the water when he says, “I liked you then, but what I want to devote myself to now is you.”

 

Historia’s mind spins. Seagulls call from a distance, the sounds mixing in with those of the sea. She doesn’t say anything, processing Eren’s words.

 

So he continues. “I gave up a lot in that life. People, time, experiences...I don’t want to do that this time.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Historia assures him, squeezing his hand. He looks at her again with tenderness in his eyes, a fond smile present. “You don’t have to give me up.”

 

“Good.” He leans in and kisses her sweetly. He tastes of sea salt and newfound dreams. She cradles his face in her small hands as she pulls him closer, and his sun-kissed skin is warm under her touch. He steadies himself in the sand as he cranes his neck to kiss her, his lips moving slowly despite his racing heart. He breaks their kiss to breathe, his nose bumping hers as he kisses the corner of her mouth, making a thoughtful sound. “So, what do you say?”

 

Her cheeks flush and her voice is soft as she tells him, “I’ll always be by your side.” _I’ll_ _always_ _be_ _your_ _ally_.

 

He just smiles, kissing her once more.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~...i know i have other fics to update and promised other oneshots to people i’m sorry~~  
>  this was a result of being stuck in my head and wanting to go to the beach, but being stuck at work instead. this may turn into a series as i dabble with this adorable couple.
> 
> much love


End file.
